1. Field
This invention pertains to wood working tools, specifically duplicators, and provides an apparatus whereby an ordinary wood router may be adapted to function as a lathe duplicator.
2. State of the Art
Machinery of various types are known for reproducing complex shapes and surface configurations. Such configurations are commonly referred to as "gun stocks", because gun stocks are representative of the type. For industrial applications, specialized machines have evolved for reproducing a particular desired shape in large quantity. Such machines are elaborate and much more expensive than could be afforded by a small craftsman or hobbyist. Moreover, most of the machines known within the art have limited capabilities, because they are intended for a specific function. Representative of the existing art are machines such as those illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,561; 3,635,265; 1,425,563; 1,345,859; 1,859,474; and 474,995.
The March, 1975 issue of Mechanics Illustrated discribes an apparatus adapted to mount a router so that it can be used in place of a wood lathe. In essence, that apparatus provides correlated movements of the router and a work piece to provide right or left-hand spirals, reduce square stock to a cylinder or to produce desired surface configurations by tracing a template, although it apparently cannot duplicate directly from an original to produce a duplicate of the same size as the original. Coordination of the router with the work piece is accomplished by a system of cables, pulleys and springs, although it is capable of manual movement if desired.